


Alcoholic Hot Chocolate

by Dancerlittle



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle
Summary: Truth or Dare that involves alcoholic hot chocolate
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Alcoholic Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mony_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mony_Writes/gifts).



**There’s alcohol and some cursing in this one.**

They all sat around a bonfire, each clutching a drink as a game of truth and dare played out. Kat laughed, watching Jack call out Race for not telling the truth. “Kat, your turn.” 

She looked over at Race, who was the one to yell her name. She narrowed her eyes and looked around the small circle. “Mush?”

“What?” He yelled, taking a sip of his beer, giving her a look. 

She grinned at him. “Truth or dare?” 

“Dare!” He yelled, sticking his tongue out at her. “I ain’t ‘fraid of you, Kelly.” 

She thought back to the last bonfire and his disgust at her drink of choice. 

_ “You can’t put alcohol in the hot chocolate!” Mush yelled, giving Kat a look as she gleefully sipped at her drink.  _

_ Raising an eyebrow, she gave him a look. “Why can’t you put alcohol in hot chocolate? It adds to the rich flavor of the chocolatey goodness.”  _

_ “It’s just not done.” Mush cried, giving her a look. “It’s a travesty to add an adult beverage into hot chocolate - it’s a comfort drink, not one that you intend to get drunk off of.”  _

_ Kat shook her head. “I don’t get drunk off of alcoholic hot chocolate. I may get tipsy but I do not get drunk off the drink.”  _

_ “What do you exactly put into your hot chocolate?” Mush’s eyes landed on her insulated cup.  _

_ Shrugging, she took a sip. “Depends . . . right now, it’s Peppermint Schnapps but you can put almost anything in it.” _

_ “Like drugs, just say no.” Mush shook his head. “I’ll just stay away from it.”  _

“Your dare, Mush, is to drink alcoholic hot chocolate.” She grinned, giving him a look 

His jaw dropped. “What? You want me to do what?” 

“I dare you to drink alcoholic hot chocolate.” She grinned. “Just take a sip of it.” 

Mush shook his head. “Of all the dares you could’ve had me do in the world, you dare me to drink alcoholic hot chocolate?” 

“You were so disgusted with it when we talked last so yes, that is my dare.” Kat grinned. “Are you afraid of a little alcohol in a warm hot chocolate drink?” 

Mush’s eyes went wide. “I ain’t ‘fraid of you, Kat.” 

“Good.” She said, standing heading into the house to make him a cup of alcoholic goodness. 

Pulling the cup towards her, she added a healthy dose of Peppermint Schnapps to the cup before walking back out to the bonfire. The discussions that were taking place while she was inside had hushed as they all watched her. Making her way to Mush, she offered him the cup. “Drink up buttercup.” 

Taking the drink, Mush looked hesitant at her then looking at the cup. “You ain’t scared of a little alcoholic hot chocolate, Mushie?” 

Glaring at Blink, Mush shook his head before taking a small sip of the drink in his hands. He took another sip before smiling. “So?” 

“It’s really good.” He grinned at Kat. “Why did I drag my feet to try this? This is actually amazing.” 

Kat cuffed him, giving him a look. “How many times do I tell you that you need to listen to your older sister when she’s telling you important stuff?” 

“Uhhhh . . . . I dunno.” He rubbed the back of his head, pointedly avoiding the glare she was sending his way. “Ok . . . okay I guess I’ll start listening to you.” 

Kat grinned. “Really?” 

“Yes, really. I’ll start listening to you more.” Mush said, taking another sip of his alcoholic hot chocolate. “How about you start by telling me all of the alcohol I can put into hot chocolate?” 

Kat laughed, nodding, taking a seat next to him. “Deal and I’m glad you like it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be wonderful. Let me know what you think!


End file.
